<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the moonlight by N_Alay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204329">In the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay'>N_Alay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stan, Dirty Talk, Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC Bill Denbrough, dubcon, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Влюбиться в соседа-гомофоба (да к тому же еще и иудея) - это талант. Это, мать его, искусство. Но после брошенного Стэном презрительного: "Ненавижу пидорасов" Билл понял, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Первоначальная публикация: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6624060</p><p> </p><p>Написано по заявке March out of the Darkness:</p><p> "Мой сосед в общаге ярый гомофоб. Постоянно терпится о том, как "ненавидит пидарасов". Знали бы вы, как ночью задыхаясь он просил трахать его глубже..."<br/>Взято из "Палаты №6" очень бы хотелось почитать фики по этому посту.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
Вы когда-нибудь влюблялись в слова? Билл – определенно.<br/>
А все началось с одной-единственной фразы, которую произнес его новый сосед по комнате в первый день знакомства.<br/>
«Ненавижу пидорасов».<br/>
О да, Билл определенно влюбился.</p><p>2.<br/>
Первые две минуты ему казалось, что они со Стэном подружатся. Может, со временем их дружба перерастет во что-то большее (по крайней мере, Билл очень надеялся на это, потому что сосед был ну очень горяч).<br/>
Но стоило им только оказаться в одной комнате – их комнате, – как Стэн тут же наткнулся на одну из фотографий Билла, что так любил делать Ричи.<br/>
(Ричи, кстати, был тем еще козлом. Но это совсем другая история.)</p><p>Два слова, причем ни капли не дружелюбные – и Билл влюбился. Втрескался по самое не хочу.<br/>
Влюбиться в иудея-гомофоба – о да, удача явно боготворила Билла.<br/>
Но вот сам Билл думал иначе.</p><p>Если бы Стэн еще шипел что-то обидное, сыпал на него ругательствами, пророчил ему медленную смерть в Аду на сковородке, или что там еще делают гомофобы, то Билл был бы этому только рад.<br/>
Но Стэн его просто не замечал. Как будто бы Билл являлся какой-нибудь третьей тумбочкой в их комнате.</p><p>На вопросы из разряда «как дела?» – игнор.<br/>
На просьбы передать тетрадь со стола – игнор.<br/>
На вежливое: «Детка, не хочешь на свидание?» – двойной игнор и запущенная в спину книга (синяки от запущенного со скоростью света через всю комнату атласа птиц сходят минимум неделю, Билл на своей шкуре убедился).<br/>
Биллу оставалось только вздыхать и исподтишка пялиться на Стэна со своей кровати (когда тот это замечал – в Билла прилетало подушкой, а иногда и уже столь родным для спины Билла атласом).</p><p>Наверное, сосед догадывался о недружеских намерениях Билла, потому что дверь в ванную, первые четыре дня никогда не запираемая, теперь взяла привычку закрываться на замок.<br/>
Хотя, Билл догадывался, что, будь воля Стэна, он бы на все двери навесил амбарные замки. А самого Билла вытурил бы спать в коридор на коврик.</p><p>(Кстати Билл узнал случайно, что Стэн наведывался к коменданту с просьбой «отселить от меня этого извращенца куда подальше». Даже заплатить хотел. Но Билл заплатил больше. И раньше.)</p><p>Жизнь с соседом-гомофобом (да к тому же еще и иудеем) была веселой. А Билл толк в развлечениях знал, уж поверьте.<br/>
Любимой игрой Билла была игра под названием «Достань соседа тупыми подкатами». Хотя Билл свои подкаты тупыми не считал. </p><p>Первые минут пятнадцать Стэн делал вид, что субъекта под названием Билл Денбро не существует в природе вообще, однако на шестнадцатой минуте срывался и молча шел душить соседа подушкой.<br/>
После полузадушенный сосед лишь томно вздыхал и пялился.</p><p>3.<br/>
Билл уже твердо решил, что добьется внимания Стэна.<br/>
Известная всем поколениям аксиома гласит: «Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок». Поэтому Билл решил воспользоваться этим мудрым советом.<br/>
Однако Стэн такой великодушный порыв не оценил, залепив Биллу в лицо купленными пирожными.<br/>
Биллу пришлось грустно вздыхать, собирать с пальцев крем и привычно облизывать взглядом слишком уж сексуальную фигуру соседа-гомофоба.</p><p>Пирожными в лицо – это еще ничего. Пирожные, так сказать, не кулак, синяков не оставляют.<br/>
(Хотя если Стэн узнает о своей фотографии, у Билла под подушкой для ясно каких целей припрятанной, то уж тут точно кулаками дело не ограничится.)</p><p>4.<br/>
Билл планировал напиться. Но почему-то не напивалось.<br/>
Поэтому сейчас Билл, непривычно трезвый, возвращался обратно в общагу. На часах было без четверти два, комендант их общежития явно не будет рад столь позднему приходу. Так что Билл свернул не к главному ходу, а к неприметному окну, из которого открывался живописный вид на свалку.</p><p>Окно было открыто – так сказать, студенческая солидарность, помощь всем бухим и нездешним. Короче, всем тем, кого комендант шваброй гонял из общаги.<br/>
Билл привычно перелез через раму, заботливо подпер ее книгой, дабы и другие могли воспользоваться проходом в студенческую Нарнию. И направился в свою комнату.<br/>
Комната была на последнем, шестом этаже.<br/>
Лифт же был для жильцов общаги лишь объектом влажных снов и мечтаний.</p><p>Поэтому когда Билл все же достиг своей обители, на часах шел третий час.<br/>
Билл тихонько, со всей присущей себе грацией отворил дверь и просочился в комнату. Было ожидаемо темно, Стэн спал.<br/>
Билл на ходу стянул с себя обувь, бросив ее где-то между тумбочкой и дверью в ванную (утром ему, конечно, прилетит этой же самой обувью в лицо от угадайте-сами-кого), остановился посередине.</p><p>Его кровать была слева, кровать Стэна – справа. Сосед уже давно спал и видел, как минимум, пятый сон.<br/>
Билл подошел чуть ближе. В лунном свете Стэн был еще желаннее. Но вот…<br/>
Билл нахмурился.<br/>
Выглядел он неважно. Бледный, под глазами еле заметные круги, брови сведены вместе, на лбу едва заметная испарина, губы прикушены. Билл тут же потянулся к мобильному, чтобы вызвать скорую, но обнаружил, что мобильника нет. Его блестящий прямоугольник сверкал в лунном свете на поверхности стола.</p><p>Он стоял у стола и набирал номер скорой, когда позади раздалось тихое: «Билл…».<br/>
Билл обернулся, зажимая в руке телефон.<br/>
Тихий стон повторился.<br/>
Билл, крадучись, словно кошка, подошел к Стэну.<br/>
Вгляделся.</p><p>Рука любимого соседа-гомофоба судорожно сжимала одеяло, остро очерченный кадык дергался, а глаза, прикрытые веками, бешено двигались.<br/>
Билл наклонился ниже. Потому что что-то здесь было не так.<br/>
Еще более тихое: «Билли, пожалуйста, быстрее…». Почти стон.<br/>
И Билл коварно оскалился.<br/>
Ах, вот оно что.</p><p>Он осторожно провел рукой по лицу Стэна, пальцами касаясь искусанных губ, спустился к шее, затем еще ниже, пробираясь под одеяло.<br/>
О да, удача явно боготворила Билла.<br/>
Потому что что-что, а вот возбужденного и выстанывающего его имя Стэна Билл не представлял даже в своих фантазиях.<br/>
(Ну, или представлял, и не раз. Но это не важно.)</p><p>Такой шанс упускать Билл не стал.<br/>
Поэтому, быстро стянув с себя футболку и джинсы, он тут же забрался к Стэну на кровать, усаживаясь сверху.<br/>
Тот тут же распахнул глаза, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Билл заткнул ему рот. Стэн попытался отпихнуть Билла, но парень грубо схватил его за запястья, больно сдавливая, и прижал к кровати.<br/>
Попытался вытолкнуть чужой язык изо рта – но это лишь больше распалило Билла.</p><p>– Быстрее, говоришь? Это я, конечно, могу тебе устроить, но сегодня я буду медленным, – прошептал Билл ему в губы.<br/>
Стэн испуганно сглотнул и снова предпринял попытки высвободиться.<br/>
Но Билл держал крепко.<br/>
Так крепко, что утром на запястьях останутся синяки.</p><p>– И давно ты представляешь, как я тебя трахаю? Надо же, Стэнли, а ты, оказывается, такой плохой мальчик. А плохих мальчиков надо наказывать.</p><p>– Пусти, – прошептал Стэн еще хриплым ото сна голосом. Билл покачал головой, двинул бедрами, задевая его член под одеялом. Стэн прикрыл глаза, сжимая челюсти.</p><p>– После того, как ты так пошло стонал мое имя? – Билл наклонился к его уху, проведя языком широкую полоску до ключиц.<br/>
Стэн снова трепыхнулся, но слабо.</p><p>– Ну уж нет, сладкий мой. Днем ты меня за человека не считаешь, а ночью представляешь, как мой член…</p><p>– Ничего я не представляю! – Стэн вспыхнул, рванулся, но Билл повалил его обратно.</p><p>– Да? А как же «Билл, пожалуйста, быстрее…»? Хотя, надо было мне еще подождать, может, ты еще чего бы простонал, – ухмыльнулся Билл, издевательски целуя его в кончик носа. – Ну же, ты же этого хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я поставил тебя на колени и отодрал, как последнюю шлюху? Хочешь почувствовать, как мой член входит в тебя? Хочешь, чтобы я насадил тебя на него?</p><p>Стэн молчал, все так же испуганно глядя на Билла.<br/>
Но Билла уже нельзя было обмануть – затуманенный взгляд и слишком уж отчетливый стояк говорили все за Стэна.<br/>
Он наклонился ниже, ощущая кожей его взволнованное и сбитое дыхание.<br/>
Мокро поцеловал куда-то в шею.<br/>
Языком обрисовал дергающийся кадык, надавливая.<br/>
Стэн рвано выдохнул.</p><p>– Какой же ты отзывчивый, – прошептал Билл ему на ухо, заставляя тут же вздрогнуть и завозиться.<br/>
Двинул бедрами, вызывая очередной судорожный вдох.<br/>
Чуть засосал кожу на ключицах.</p><p>– Уже представляю, как ты начнешь стонать и выгибаться, когда я вставлю пальцы в твою жадную дырку, растягивая… Как ты будешь впиваться мне в спину ногтями, когда я наконец войду в тебя. Тебе определенно понравится это ощущение, когда горячий член заполняет тебя изнутри…</p><p>– Билл, прекрати, – сдавленно шепчет Стэн, и Билл осекается.<br/>
Потому что слабые дорожки слез на чужих висках явно не то, что Билл ожидал увидеть.<br/>
Потому что чертов сосед-гомофоб (да к тому же еще и иудей) Стэн Урис был близок к истерике.</p><p>Билл наклоняется и невесомо касается его дрожащих губ своими губами. Он отпускает его запястья из своей хватки, и Стэн вполне может его скинуть с себя.<br/>
Но Стэн этого не делает.<br/>
Билл отстраняется.<br/>
Стэн на него не смотрит, отводит взгляд. Щеки его пылают, и румянец виден даже в темноте.</p><p>– Тебе понравится, обещаю, – произносит Билл, стягивая одеяло вниз.<br/>
Стэн дергается.</p><p>– Перестань, – снова выдавливает он подрагивающим голосом, но неуверенно. «Не верю!» – хочется воскликнуть Биллу, но незачем, поскольку все это отражается в его глазах.</p><p>Билл усмехается, перемещая ладони на его стоящий член.<br/>
– Перестать? После того, как я все ладони стер, пока дрочил на тебя?</p><p>Стэн смотрит на него испуганно.<br/>
– Не делай вид, что не знал этого.</p><p>Стэн молчит. Тогда Билл снова целует его. Мягко обводит языком его губы, глядя прямо в глаза.<br/>
Легонько надавливает.<br/>
Проникает в его рот, касаясь внутренней стороны щек.<br/>
А руки уже оглаживают тазовые кости, руки уже стягивают белье вниз.<br/>
Стэн пытается сопротивляться, но Билл бьет его по ладоням, и тот одергивает руки.<br/>
Пальцы обхватывают головку члена, массируя.<br/>
Стэн выдыхает ему в рот.</p><p>Не разрывая поцелуя, Билл сползает с него, разводит его ноги в стороны.<br/>
Стэн уже не сопротивляется.<br/>
Билл с губ переходит на шею, больно засасывает, оставляет свою метку, чтобы все знали, кому же принадлежит этот юноша, что так ненавидит геев.<br/>
Стэн вскрикивает.<br/>
Билл мягко зализывает поставленную метку, напоказ водит языком по его ключицам, глядя прямо в глаза.<br/>
Стэн захлебывается воздухом.<br/>
В комнате становится жарко, определенно жарко.</p><p>– Если бы ты знал, как долго я мечтал о тебе, – шепчет Билл ему на ухо, покусывая мочку. Одна рука гладит внутреннюю сторону бедра, вторая массирует соски. – Представлял, как ты стонешь подо мной от удовольствия, шепчешь мое имя. Хотя, ты ведь знал об этом, да? Догадывался?</p><p>Стэн молчит.<br/>
Прикусывает губы, чтобы не издать ни звука, отводит глаза.<br/>
Билл довольно усмехается, целует его мокро, пошло, заполняя комнату тихими (для них – нет) звуками поцелуев.<br/>
Стэн сжимает одеяло в руках до побеления костяшек.</p><p>– Твои руки могут переместиться и на меня, я не против.</p><p>Пальцы Билла касаются его припухших после поцелуя губ, надавливают.</p><p>– Ну же, котенок, оближи их.</p><p>Стэн закрывает глаза, закусывает губу.<br/>
Секунда, две, три.<br/>
Приоткрывает рот, позволяя двум пальцам проскользнуть внутрь, обводит их языком.<br/>
Билл удовлетворенно улыбается.<br/>
Это его маленькая победа.<br/>
Но в его собственных масштабах это был чертов джек-пот.</p><p>Билл жалеет, что сейчас не день и не утро. И он не может во всей красе видеть это жаркое зрелище.<br/>
С сожалением вынимает пальцы из его рта.<br/>
От губ Стэна до кончиков его пальцев тянется тонкая нить слюны, и если бы у Билла не стоял, то сейчас бы встал определенно.<br/>
Потому что даже во снах Билла Стэн не был таким… Таким жгучим.<br/>
Поцелуями спускается от шеи вниз, пока чужой член, стоящий колом, не упирается прямо в подбородок.<br/>
Билл ухмыляется.<br/>
И после этого Стэн будет говорить, что ненавидит пидорасов?</p><p>Мокрые от слюны пальцы касаются напряженного кольца мышц.<br/>
Стэн остро дергается.<br/>
Билл не обращает на это внимание, медленно вставляет в него первый палец.<br/>
Стэн зажмуривается и откидывает голову на подушку, выгибая шею.<br/>
И за все время – ни звука.</p><p>Билла это не устраивает.<br/>
Он касается его члена языком, а затем заглатывает полностью, скользя губами по стволу.<br/>
Уж что-что, а сосать он умеет – спросите Ричи, если не верите.<br/>
К первому пальцу добавляется второй. Билл разводит их в стороны, медленно, осторожно.<br/>
Стэн еле слышно всхлипывает.</p><p>Билл втягивает воздух ртом, языком обводит вены.<br/>
Стэн не выдерживает в конечном итоге и тихо стонет.<br/>
Его руки на долю секунды заплетаются в волосах Билла, но затем он резко убирает их, словно обжегшись.<br/>
И это – вторая победа Билла.</p><p>Первые два пальца движутся уже почти свободно. К ним добавляется третий.<br/>
Стэн шипит.<br/>
А Билл представляет, как через минуту-другую в этой одуряющей тесноте будет двигаться его член, и довольно стонет.<br/>
Стон вибрацией разносится от его горла, выдавливая из Стэна очередной всхлип.<br/>
Билл вставляет пальцы глубже.<br/>
Почти трахает ими.</p><p>Тихое: «Билл, пожалуйста…» словно музыка для ушей.<br/>
Будь воля Билла – он бы записал стоны своего соседа на телефон, потому что это было что-то за гранью.<br/>
Просить его дважды не нужно.<br/>
Он выпускает член изо рта, нависает над Стэном.<br/>
Тот смотрит прямо в глаза, дышит тяжело, прерывисто.<br/>
Слова, сказанные секунду назад, вырвались помимо воли.<br/>
И Билла это чертовски возбуждает.</p><p>Приставляет свой член, еле сдерживается, чтобы не вставить до основания, и медленно входит.<br/>
Стэн распахивает рот, но не кричит и не стонет. Просто что-то беззвучно шепчет губами.<br/>
Билл тут же целует эти губы.</p><p>– Черт, какой же ты узкий…<br/>
Билл сдавленно матерится ему куда-то в изгиб шеи.<br/>
Потому что фантазии расходятся с реальностью.<br/>
Потому что реальность сносит крышу.<br/>
Он продвигается дальше, с каждым сантиметром чувствуя, как тесно сжимаются стенки вокруг его члена.<br/>
И это просто невероятно.</p><p>Стэн больно впивается ему в спину ногтями.<br/>
Царапает, причиняя боль, явно с удовольствием.<br/>
Но за каждой царапиной – ответ. Билл покидает горячее тело и входит снова, уже не так медленно.<br/>
Рука обхватывает его член, двигается в такт толчкам.<br/>
А дальше происходит невероятное – еле зримо, на долю миллиметра, но Стэн тянется к Биллу. Однако почти сразу же отворачивает голову в сторону.<br/>
Но Билл это замечает.<br/>
И довольно скалится.</p><p>– Ты хотел поцеловать меня? – спрашивает он, не прекращая движений. С каждым толчком Стэн едва заметно скользит по простыне. Кровать скрипит. И вперемешку с тяжелым дыханием это звучит крайне возбуждающе. – Так целуй.<br/>
Билл останавливается.<br/>
Его рука на чужом члене тоже.<br/>
Билл чуть подается к нему, губы замирают в сантиметре от других.<br/>
Стэн сглатывает.</p><p>– Ну же, котенок.</p><p>– Не называй меня так.</p><p>Билл смеется.<br/>
Кровать уже не просто скрипит – почти трещит от несдержанных толчков.</p><p>– А если я хочу, чтобы ты был моим котенком? – вызывающе интересуется Билл.<br/>
Стэн смотрит, нахмурившись.<br/>
Билл сжимает его член, большим пальцем гладит головку, растирает выступившую смазку.</p><p>– Если я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Хочу ходить с тобой в кафе и держаться за руки…<br/>
Сдавливает бедра до синяков, почти что насаживает на себя, заставляет выгнуться в позвоночнике до хруста.</p><p>– Хочу целоваться с тобой на задних рядах в кинотеатре…<br/>
Припадает губами к твердым соскам, прикусывая и тут же зализывая.<br/>
Стэн, забывшись, стонет.</p><p>– Хочу отсасывать тебе в туалете между пар…<br/>
Языком скользит по ушной раковине, жарко опаляя.<br/>
Стэн прикрывает глаза.</p><p>– Хочу трахать тебя до потери сознания, пока ты не начнешь умолять меня дать тебе кончить.<br/>
Билл воображает все это так отчетливо, что пробивает током.<br/>
Стэн облизывает губы и смотрит… непривычно. Страстно.<br/>
Будто бы сам представил услышанное – и ему это нравится.</p><p>– Это все… – голос Стэна хриплый и безумно сексуальный.<br/>
Билл сжимает его ягодицы, вбивается уже грубо.</p><p>– Возбуждает?</p><p>– Н-неправильно.</p><p>Биллу хочется рассмеяться.<br/>
Он водит рукой по животу Стэна, поднимается выше, обводит пальцами ореолы сосков.<br/>
Стэн выдыхает и неосознанно подается навстречу члену.</p><p>– Ты говоришь мне, что все это неправильно, когда я уже трахаю тебя? Когда у тебя стоит на меня? – Билл снова дразнит его, опаляя губы дыханием. – Когда ты сам стонал во сне и просил драть тебя быстрее?</p><p>Это становится последней каплей.<br/>
Стэн стонет в последний раз и, зажмурившись и прикусив губу, кончает.<br/>
Билл следует за ним через тройку-другую толчков, прижимаясь к его виску губами.</p><p>– Черт тебя дери, Стэнли, ты иногда бываешь таким упертым ослом, – Билл тяжело дышит и продолжает целовать Стэна куда-то в висок.<br/>
Стэн молчит, пытаясь прийти в себя.<br/>
Билл легкими поцелуями перемещается с виска на лицо.<br/>
Целует прикрытые веки, скулы. Носом трется о его щеку.</p><p>– Я же влюбился в тебя, – говорит Билл тихо.<br/>
Биллу кажется, что земля перевернулась кверху ногами.<br/>
Или что он попал в параллельную Вселенную.<br/>
Но земля делает еще один переворот.<br/>
Потому что Стэн вдруг ловит его губы своими.<br/>
Ладонью оглаживает скулы Билла и, прикрыв глаза, целует.<br/>
Точнее – пытается, но сил нет.<br/>
Поэтому просто кусает его губы, рвано выдыхая.</p><p>Билл улыбается.<br/>
Прижимается к его лбу своим и улыбается.</p><p>– Моя фотография у тебя под подушкой, – внезапно произносит Стэн. – Не знаю, где ты ее достал, но мне на ней даже тринадцати нет. Ты все это время дрочил на ребенка, педофил сраный.<br/>
Билл смеется. Сначала тихо, а затем громче.<br/>
Даже Стэн не сдерживает слабой усмешки.</p><p>– Ненавижу пидорасов, – хрипло выдавливает он, откидываясь на подушку. – Но что поделать, если ты родился мужчиной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>